


kate's Dragon

by orphan_account



Series: Kate the Dragon rider [1]
Category: NCIS, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after taking the job at NCIS Catlin's life took a turn for the weird when she came across a dragons egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kate's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> See end of chapter for notes

It had been a long day for one Caitlin Todd. She had just quit her job with the presidential protection and got a job with NCIS all in one night and when she thought things couldn't get any stranger she was hardly at her house when there was a flash of light and a loud noise that caused Caitlin to land on her butt. 

When she recovered her wits and saw the what appeared only a couple of feet from her front door was a strange green stone and after a quick look around to see if any of her neighbours noticed or heard anything she grabbed the stone and went inside and went straight to her bedroom and gave the stone a quick examination and seeing nothing unusual went to bed. 

Little did she know how much her life would change.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea this idea for quite some time what do you think.


End file.
